


Shhhhhhhh

by NaughtyPastryChef



Series: Orgasms For Everyone! spn Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: Day 3 kinktober prompt: Public sex. Ruby gets Anna off with her fingers and her words while the Winchesters are in the next room.





	Shhhhhhhh

Anna looks down at the seemingly innocent hand on the inseam of her jeans before flicking her eyes up to Ruby's anything but innocent face. Ruby has been leaning close all day, finding any excuse to press her breasts up against her arm or back. Swiping a hand across Anna's backside anytime they walked near each other. The thing that was making Anna sweat currently, however, was the filthy things Ruby kept whispering in her ear.

“Gotta taste that sweet pussy again.”

“Wanna see your sweet little face lax with pleasure.”

“Your tits are a fucking gift. You should never wear clothes.”

The last one, the one that made all the breath leave her lungs until she was seeing stars, though. That was the one she was really considering.

“Bet I could get you off right here without anyone knowing.”

Sam, Dean and Bobby weren't even in the next room, they were in the kitchen, big arched doorway with a clear view leading right to where they were sitting. Anna doesn't doubt it, but she questions the tendril of heat that it shoots through her.

“Gotta be quiet sweet girl. Be quiet for me.” It's the last thing Ruby says before she shifts them around until she's sitting between Ruby's splayed open thighs, both of them facing the men in the kitchen. No one is paying attention as Ruby coaxes her into rocking her hips forward and down, rubbing herself on the couch. She's breathing heavier already, wet between her legs at the combination of all the teasing, the thrill of being caught and the way her clit is being just barely stimulated.

“You wish they'd watch don't you? Sweet little thing like you, you'd let me strip you down naked and show those big boys what they're missing. Ooops.” Ruby says and Anna twists her head around to see what she's looking at. Ruby is staring down at her chest, her nipples so tight and hard with arousal that they're showing through her clothes.

“Keep rocking your hips.” Ruby urges, commands even, and Anna realizes she'd stopped moving even though she hadn't noticed. She picks up the movement of her hips and can't stop the whimper that comes out of her throat.

“Want me to slip my fingers in there? Bet you're so wet, always get so wet for me.” Ruby slips her hand under Anna's over shirt and into the waist of her jeans, fingers teasing the skin just above where Anna needs them. 

Ruby's mouth is right at her ear or she never would have heard the desirous groan that barely left Ruby's parted lips.

“Can already feel it. Gonna sink my fingers in there, just gonna slide right in, huh? So wet and warm and soft for me.” Anna nods and flexes her hips up a little, just enough for Ruby to slip that little bit lower till her middle finger is rubbing her engorged clit.

It doesn't take much. Ruby rubs gently as she breathes in Anna's ear, keeping her finger right there in Anna's clit even as Anna keeps rocking her hips. She's almost there, she's so close, when Ruby leans impossibly closer and whispers “look” in her ear, she does it without thinking.

Sam is watching, his pink lips parted in shock. She sees the heavy rise and fall of his chest and that's it, it's all over. She's shaking and coming apart in Ruby's embrace. Anna keeps her eyes locked on Sam, on what he’s doing, on if he’s going to say something. She barely notices when Ruby slips her wet fingers out of her pants and puts one to her pursed lips in the universal sign for “quiet” before sucking that same digit into her mouth as Sam stops breathing altogether.


End file.
